Disney Live!
Disney Live! is the live touring show based on Disney films and TV series. Produced by Vienna-based Feld Entertainment, the show opened on June 16, 2004, with a production of Winnie The Pooh playing at the Westpac Centre in Christchurch, New Zealand. Disney Live! currently runs nine productions and touring companies at any given time. The shows have played all over the world, including non-traditional Disney markets such as South America, the Middle East, and Asia, as well as more traditional markets such as North America, Australia, and Europe. Current shows *''Mickey and Minnie's Doorway to Magic''- Opened in 2015, Open the door to reveal mesmerizing worlds of unforgettable Disney moments and grand illusions with Disney Live! Mickey and Minnie's Doorway to Magic! Join Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and the comical duo of Donald and Goofy as 25 of your favorite characters surprise and captivate at every turn of the knob! See the Fairy Godmother transform Cinderella's rags into a beautiful ball gown in a split second; the Toy Story gang defy the dimensions of Andy's toy box with the help of the green army men; and the spectacular stage debut of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider as they rise into the sky amidst the floating lanterns. With special appearances by Snow White, Tinker Bell and Aladdin's Genie, you never know what to expect or who might join in the fun. In Disney Live! Mickey and Minnie's Doorway to Magic you hold the ultimate key to unlocking your imagination. Former shows *''Disney Junior''- Opened July 26, 2013 in Savannah, Georgia, this show will feature the characters from Disney Junior. Featured in the show will be characters from: Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Sofia the First. *''Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!''- Opened August 21, 2011 in Lakeland, Florida, a live-action adventure features the characters from Disney Channel's original animated series, Phineas and Ferb, and the whole tri-state area gang embark on a bold escape jumping out from behind your TV and onto the stage – right in your hometown! And, before you can wonder, “Hey, Where’s Perry?” the beloved pet platypus shifts to his secret double life as Agent P to foil another one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s evil plans. Musical madness abounds in an escapade so awesome that even Candace can’t help but join the hilarious hijinks. It’s the ultimate end to summer vacation, so seize the day ‘cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! *''Mickey's Music Festival'' - Opened on September 29, 2010 in Las Palmas - Canary Islands, Spain, is an original story about a music festival, which features a variety of Disney's famous songs along with attractive combination of the original music. *''Mickey's Rockin' Road Show'' - Opened on August 22, 2009 in Lakeland, Florida, is an original story about Mickey Mouse who decides to hold a Talent Show among his friends. *''Three Classic Fairy Tales'' - Opened on May 27, 2008 in Shanghai, China, this story features the three classic fairy tales of Cinderella, Snow White and Beauty and the Beast. *''Playhouse Disney'' - Opened on August 25, 2007 in Lakeland, Florida, this show features the characters from Playhouse Disney planning for a music party. Featured in the show are characters from: the Little Einsteins, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Handy Manny, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *''Mickey's Magic Show'' - Opened on April 21, 2006 in Columbia, South Carolina, this show features International Star Illusionist, Brad Ross alongside Mickey Mouse and some of their friends performing various Magic tricks. *''Winnie the Pooh'' - Opened on June 16, 2004 in Christchurch, New Zealand, this story features the characters from Winnie The Pooh, planning a surprise birthday party for their "bestest buddy bear", Winnie the Pooh. =Gallery= External links *Disney Live *Disney Junior Tour (archived) *Disney Live! O Caminho Mágico de Mickey e Minnie *Feld Entertainment See also *Disney On Ice Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Little Einsteins Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Theatrical shows Category:Tangled